1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a solder apparatus.
2. Description of Related Art
Usually, a thermocouple is adhered to a CPU by glue, for measuring a working temperature of the CPU. However, in a typical adhesion method, the CPU may be damaged, because a high temperature of a solder head that is used to solder the thermocouple onto the CPU. Therefore, there is room for improvement in the art.